


不问

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 一次419引发的惨案（不是（伪）清纯高中生 X 颓废公子哥（其实也没太表现出来）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	不问

1、  
距离那件事已经过去了一周，山治压根儿没想过再见的可能性。  
现在是午夜十二点，正是会所客流量最多的时段，灯红酒绿，人潮涌动，昏暗的环境里灯光乱晃，一派群魔乱舞的景象。  
饶是如此，他还是一眼就瞧见了靠墙站着的那人——白衬衫，黑裤子，胸口的位置有校徽，和初见时如出一辙，眉宇间尚存的稚气在这个地方显得如此格格不入，活脱脱一朵开在污池的白莲，闯进狂欢场的小白兔。  
但已经和此人打过一回交道的山治明白，这他妈的才不是什么温顺小羊，那副纯良的皮面在环境衬托下实在太会骗人，恶狼的本性尽收皮下，一不留神就要被他套了去。  
他起身向那人走去。  
“不是吧，小崽子，这么快就又出来卖啊？”  
充满火药味的挑衅并没有迎来想象中的回应，身旁的人只是轻轻转头看了他一眼，脸上没什么表情，好像早就知道他要过来似的。  
沉默得不正常，一拳打在了棉花上的山治有些窝火，就在他准备再次施以嘲讽时，对方却突然说出一句让人难以预料的话语。  
“我无家可归了。”  
即将出口的话就那么卡在嗓子眼里，山治瞪大了眼，他只微微张了张嘴，最后却什么也没说出来，毕竟要让“你他妈XXX”变成“你怎么了”还是有一定难度的，再说他凭什么给这臭小子好脸色看，之前的破事儿他可还没忘。  
于是他敛了心神，刚准备甩对方一句“关我屁事”，结果半个字还没出口，就又生生夭折在嗓子眼里。  
少年人转过身定定地看着他，眼神平静，无波无澜，是个再正常不过的凝视，可他总觉得那张脸上就写着“带我回家好不好”。

距离那件事已经过去了一周，索隆压根儿没想过再见的可能性。  
彼时是午夜十二点，他被女魔头姐姐的一通电话从床上轰了起来，佩罗娜非得让他现在就送个什么东西，甚至颇为“贴心”地为他叫了辆车以防迷路。对方好像完全没考虑让一个高中生在午夜前往娱乐会所是多么奇怪的事。  
他坐在床上叹了口气，然后起身走到窗边一眼就看见了楼下亮着灯的出租车，最后他认命地抓起校服外套出了门。  
索隆有点后悔，他实在不该穿着校服来，互相调笑的男女搂抱着从他身旁经过，嘈杂的音乐声和周围人诧异的目光让他心烦，他加快脚步想要离开这个地方，结果绕了半天却没找到出口。  
操，这地方的路怎么弯弯绕绕的。  
忍不住在心里爆了个粗口，索隆暂时靠在墙边站定，准备观察一下周围再找路。  
有人向他走来，是个金发碧眼的男人，穿着西装三件套，偏分的头发只露出一只眼睛，眉梢末端有个奇特的小卷，还带着副金丝框的眼镜。  
呵，装模做样。  
索隆站在原地没动，那男人离近了，带来一阵酒气，他定睛一看，才发现对方脸颊耳朵根都发红，一副喝醉的样子。索隆不易察觉地皱了皱眉头，想要避开这个醉鬼。对方却突然抬手将一样东西放进他衬衫口袋里，他低头，看见一朵红玫瑰开在左胸膛。  
“怎么一个人来这种地方？”  
对方的声音清明，听不出半分醉意，这不免让索隆舒服了一些，不再那么想走开。男人的手指停在他衣服校徽的位置，显然意有所指。这动作难免轻佻，可是金发的男人眼神澄澈，蓝色的瞳孔好似天空一样，仿佛真的只是担心他一个学生在此处的安危。  
但是只担心安全可不会送人红玫瑰。  
索隆不动声色地如实回答，说自己是来给姐姐送东西。  
对方好像很满意他的回答，轻轻笑出了声：“真是好孩子”男人抬手攀上了他小臂“东西送完了吧，现在可以送送我吗？”

2、  
山治骂骂咧咧地把索隆塞进自己车里。  
妈的，道貌岸然的臭小鬼说什么忘带钥匙了，家里也没人，睁着双眼睛就站在那看他，没有表情的脸和一眨不眨的平静眼神居然生出几分委屈来。他抽了根烟叼在嘴里，心里说不出地烦闷。  
真说起来他俩的关系浅得不能再浅，无非就在同一张床上睡过一夜，你说能有多深厚。再说  
这种关系对他来说约等于没关系，风月场里走了那么久，他也没什么洁身自好的兴趣，自己操过多少人都记不清楚。  
只是这小子真他妈的破例。  
山治其实不太记得那天晚上发生了什么，他喝了酒，虽然不多，但总还是有点醉意，刚开始还能保持清明地猎取对象，然后一眼就瞥见了角落里格外出淤泥而不染的索隆。他本来就格外玩得开，再说，都穿着校服跑到这种地方来了，那这不是你情我愿的事情么？  
于是他把人带回了自己家，对方也挺配合的，他更加确定这小崽子就是出来搞援交的。  
还挺会装纯。  
再然后，手掌贴上自己腰际时，他开始犯迷糊，酒精的作用开始慢慢泛上来，脑子烂得像一摊泥，他只记得对方身材挺不错，虽然顶着张学生脸，肌肉却该有的都有，甚至十分优秀，哦，胸也挺大，靠上去软软的……  
到了第二天床上只剩他一个人时，他心里还琢磨自己好像没给人家报酬，真是个渣男。等到撑着床想起身时才逐渐意识到事情不对劲，尾椎和身后都传来异样的疼痛感，身上的红痕明晃晃好似嘲笑……  
操。  
他就算是个傻子也该知道昨天晚上怎么了。  
总之大少爷马前失蹄，心里很是窝火，恨不得把那小崽子抓回来操他个神智不清再大卸八块，但是太丢脸了，他“纵横炮场”这么久，还从来没遇过这种事。  
但是现在，这个该挨千刀的混蛋又一次踏进了他家的门。

索隆拉了拉下滑的书包肩带，他正在公交站台前等车。  
回家的那列班车从他面前驶过，他却并没有上车，因为他现在暂时借住在……呃，别人家，他一时不知道该怎么称呼山治，毕竟他俩的关系浅得不能再浅，无非睡过同一张床而已。  
他喜欢男人。什么时候发现的记不清了，总之，青春期男孩因性激素攀升而躁动时，他依旧心如止水，朋友笑他是禁欲系，只有他自己知道，他不是不会，是只对男人会。  
那天纯属是个意外，金发男人带着酒气靠上来，带着再明显不过的性暗示。不要白不要，他想。事后想起来，全靠山治那天喝了酒，不然他恐怕占不到那样的便宜。  
公交车缓缓停下，两个年轻的学生一前一后走上来，车上已经没有座位了，男生走到扶手旁站定，同时示意女孩牵着自己。  
索隆看见那女孩羞红了脸，低着头轻轻拉住了男生的衣角。  
他和山治现在这样算什么呢，社会热心人士和落难小孩？好像是又好像不是。那天确实是家里人出差去了，他又没带钥匙，凭着奇异的直觉居然又走进了那家会所，他只是随口一说，但是山治却把他带回了家，并且默许他在他家赖到了现在，如果只是单纯的帮助或许不该呆这么久。  
其实他并不怎么能见到山治，他出门去上学时，山治还没起床，他回去的时候，山治还没下班。他也不太清楚山治是干什么的，但看上去应当是份十分体面的工作，从他家精致的装修和那辆停在车库的风骚红色超跑看出来的。   
索隆直直地望向前方，金发男人今天穿了件酒红色的西装，很是惹眼。有人送他回来，比山治高了半个头的红发男人拿着一沓纸不知道在说什么，一副趾高气扬的神情，山治阴沉着脸靠在路边抽烟，也不知道听没听，最后那男人把纸甩在山治身上后就开车离去了。  
等到看不见汽车后，山治才缓慢地蹲下身去捡那些散落在地上的纸张。  
索隆有些愕然，虽说他对山治并不怎么了解，但这应该算是他认识这个男人以来所见过的最狼狈的一面，或者说，他没想过山治还有这样的一面。  
他本应该当作什么也没有看见，并就此默默转身离开，把体面留给这个受伤的成年人。但出于隐秘的私心，他缓慢走上前去。  
山治抬起头看他，暗淡无神的眼珠子里缓慢地闪过疑惑，索隆本以为对方不会理自己，再不济也会暴怒着骂两句，但是都没有。  
山治把东西捡起来折好放进口袋里，然后问了个无关紧要的问题——“你会喝酒吗？”

3、  
金发男人又开了一瓶酒，西装外套被他随意甩在沙发上，他明显有些迷糊了，索隆坐在一旁听他絮絮叨叨地一直念，念他狗屎一样的家庭，念他悲惨的童年，念他操蛋的兄弟，念到最后又似乎是觉得很没意思，于是又开始说公司的业绩，到最后又变成毫无关系的美女相遇史，说女士们是这个世界上最美丽动人的存在，谁也不能伤害她们。他自顾自地絮絮叨叨，似乎完全忘记了身旁的索隆。  
索隆有一杯没一杯地喝着，他从头到尾没插过话，任凭山治在身边蜜蜂似的嗡嗡个不停。其实他也不知道自己会不会喝酒，毕竟此前没喝过，不过实践看来，他还蛮在行这个的，至少比山治好。  
已经醉醺醺的人忽然凑到他跟前，山治的衬衣扣子被他自己扯开两颗，可以看见因酒精而发红的皮肤，他挨近索隆：“小屁孩儿，你有喜欢的人吗？”末了还打了个酒嗝。  
酒气飘进索隆的大脑里跟着他游弋的神魂晃了一圈，最后正正戳在他那点儿私心上。有啊，当然有了，从遇见你开始。这话说来可能有些唐突，但他确实发现自己好像是对眼前的男人有那么点念念不忘，想到他的时候心口会发紧。要问为什么，他也不知道。大概是山治问也不问就把他带回了家，又或者是那天开在胸口的玫瑰太恰到好处。  
你知道的，少年不识爱恨，却能一眼在人群里找到最心动。  
他定了定心神，如实回答说有。山治扶着他肩膀笑起来，一脸“我就知道”的表情：“肯定是个漂亮的女孩子吧，唉……高中生可真好啊。”  
山治还在笑，眯着眼睛看他，索隆觉得这笑容有些傻里傻气的，他拿起酒瓶倒满了俩人的杯子，然后举杯对山治说：“做不做？”  
约炮邀请搞得跟下战书似的。  
山治又被他逗笑了，笑容里颇有些无奈。  
“你他妈的怎么这么搞笑”他端起酒杯：“不是有喜欢的人么，喂，你这样可不太道德啊”  
他笑着轻轻碰杯。

酒精催出的情欲正好，事情的发展迅速而又理所当然，两人忘情拥吻拉扯着向卧室走去，山治抚上对方健美的身躯，掌心下的肌肉紧实而有弹性，线条流畅足以让人心生欲望，虽说这张脸还带有少许青涩，但这副身体却是色情张力十足，他在心里给床伴打了个高分。  
索隆被吻得呼吸不畅，经验不足的坏处在此刻体现得淋漓尽致，不得不说，山治吻技成熟，一副情场老手的姿态，在到卧室这段距离的拥吻中，他一直处于被引导的姿态。  
软软的床垫上下晃动，他被山治推倒在床上，山治快速解下了自己的皮带，然后跨坐到索隆的大腿上，对他露出一个痞子气十足的笑容：“今天你可没那么容易逃掉”随着最后一个字的尾音落下，他俯下身抓住了索隆的双手，并用皮带捆住。  
索隆登时就不乐意了，他剧烈地挣扎起来，“你要干什么！”  
“这都看不出来？”山治扬手丢掉衬衫“强奸你啊——”  
……  
后来到底还是回到了原点，山治被压在床上，索隆一只胳膊桎住他肩膀，皮带甚至都没解开，硬质皮革蹭得他皮肤发红，也让他无从逃脱，被挨着前列腺射精时生理泪水爬了满脸。  
“你妈的，臭绿藻头，我一定要杀了你——”  
凶狠的宣言也被断续的泣声搅得失去大半气势。绿藻头躺在他身边，脸上带着餍足的笑，理所当然地把手举到他面前要他解开皮带。  
山治瞥了他一眼然后不情不愿地开始解。  
“我说，你和我交往吧。”  
正在解皮带的手突然停住，山治没说话。  
“或者用你熟悉一点的说法，我包养你吧，但不管怎么样，总之，我喜欢你。”  
山治大笑起来，伸手拍了拍面前这个口出狂言的臭小子的脸。  
“少得意了，白痴，你知道我是谁么，就想拿那套对付我？”   
“我知道，你是杰尔马的三少爷。”  
山治的笑容凝在嘴角，他一时不知道怎么接话，而对方接下来的话更让他措手不及。  
“但是我不管，你对我来说，就是山治。”

4、  
山治把车停在中学门口，他抬手看了眼时间，已经放学两分钟了。  
校门口冲出一大群学生，三两一组，神采飞扬地讨论着待会儿去哪里玩。山治看着女孩子校服裙子下漂亮流畅的小腿线条，不禁大感青春之美好。  
他抬头看到后视镜，又忍不住理了理头发，今天他没有穿西装，而是件浅蓝色的卫衣，出门前把衣柜翻了个底朝天，一边暗想自己有病一边试衣服，活像去见初恋的小男生。  
他和索隆算是正式交往了。不管山治此前有多少风流韵事，但总之搞未成年在道义上是过不去的，但介于是这未成年先搞了他，于是也心安理得起来。  
未成年对他豪情告白的第二天就回了家，说是家里人已经回来了，也是，再在他这儿赖着算什么啊。不不不，他可绝对没有不舍的意思，绝对。  
总之，恋爱从分别开始。好在两人还能通过电话联系。  
山治现在下班之后也不再去鬼混，但是回家又很是无聊，于是他开始使用已经落上灰的厨房，买好菜回家做饭顺便给某绿藻头现场直播，几次实践过后他发现自己在厨艺方面可称得上天赋异禀，观摩过现场的绿藻头还说他有开餐馆的水平……  
要见初恋的“小男生”趴在方向盘上打响指，他盯着校门口，以免错过目标。然而时间一分一秒过去，校门口的学生只剩零星几人，该出现的对象却还没出现。  
山治不免有些窝火，他掏出手机准备打电话，按号码时却又犹豫起来——这样岂不是显得自己太不稳重了，活像上赶着去贴那臭小子似的。可是万一是自己看漏了，在这傻等不也白搭……  
哒哒——  
山治突然吓了一跳，有人敲了他的车窗。  
他怀着满心不爽降下车窗，准备冲对方发泄一通，却在看见来人时突然熄了火。  
穿着白色道服的少年站在车旁大喘气，额头上冒出细小的汗珠：“你来怎么不和我说一声？”  
索隆大口呼吸着，他正在剑道社训练，突然听到有人说校门口停了辆骚包红色超跑，于是扔下竹剑提起包就开始狂奔，满脑子想的都是“放学都这么久了，他该不会走了吧”。  
山治有些愣神，片刻后才接上话：“谁说我是来这，路过而已。”  
“那行！”索隆呲牙一笑然后就打开车门不由分说地坐了进来。  
“一声臭汗的混蛋别蹭我车啊！”山治简直被这理所当然的态度搞得哭笑不得“话说，你这穿的什么衣服？”  
“剑道社训练用的。”索隆把身上的挎包取下来，然后侧对着山治坐着。  
“你还练剑道啊，真是看不出来。”  
“先别说这些，让我亲一下。”  
“哈？”山治没能跟上这跳跃的思维，索隆已经扣着他后脑勺亲了上来。  
山治被压在座位上简直喘不过气儿，混蛋高中生的技巧没有丝毫进步，只会逮着人一顿猛亲，他扯着对方的后脑勺头发，让两人稍稍拉开一些距离，然后主动以一种更为温柔的方式亲了回去。蜜里调油或许说的就是此刻，轻飘飘的雀跃萦绕在山治心头，他看着近在咫尺的人问：“今晚去不去我家吃饭？”  
去！当然要去！索隆差点儿脱口而出，天知道他为了找个理由再去山治家找得多辛苦，现在对方主动邀请，当然是再好不过，但为了维护一下自己的形象，他只是微微点头表示答应。  
“对了，你今天穿得真好看。”  
汽车发动，身旁却没传来回应，索隆转头去看，他的男朋友果然又红了脸。

5、  
山治是个有厨艺天赋的人，索隆绝对认同这点，虽然平时打视频也能看到，但终究比不上直接现场观摩。山治现在整个直接从“十指不沾阳春水”的公子哥摇身一变厨房达人，黑色高领打底衫外套上条围裙，腰间绑带勾出一副宽肩窄腰的好身材，他从容不迫地在灶台之间来回走动，揉面团的双手利落又漂亮。很难想象此人一月前甚至是个从未进过厨房的新手。  
索隆想起当初忘带钥匙而在这借宿的窘迫情景，那时他甚至不知道这房子是有厨房的，餐食全都在外解决，回来的时候也见不着山治。山治总是回来的很晚，有时到了他睡觉时也不见人，一想到自己是在何处与这家伙扯上关系的，索隆心里突然有点吃味。  
那么晚不回来，是又去那种地方了吗？  
他这么想便也这么问。  
正在盛面的山治发出一声惊呼“小兔崽子说什么屁话呢！”他走到水池旁边洗手“快来端面。妈的，烫死老子了。”  
听闻此话的索隆连忙走了上去，他拉过山治的手，只是表面有些红，于是松了口气：“果然还是个白痴卷眉。”不出意外地被山治赏了个暴栗。  
喝干净碗中的最后一滴汤汁，索隆向后靠在椅背上，满足地摸了摸肚子。山治绝对是做厨师的天才，简单的一碗面条也做得美味十足，让人恨不得把碗也吞下去。  
“抱歉啊，会的不多，只好做了份面条。”山治有点不好意思地摸了摸头发，他拿起一旁早就准备好的酒问到：“喝吗？”  
一向暴躁的恋人难得温声细语，索隆忍不住笑起来：“今天不喝。”他微微起身向前靠去，一直凑到山治跟前，伸手擦掉了对方嘴角处的汤汁“另外，面条很好吃。”  
太过分了，这小子到底在哪里学会这些东西的？！山治的脸蹭得一下烧起来，微微偏头避开了对方的触碰，他以前也不是没经历过这些，甚至比这更暧昧的情形都有过，但是从来没有哪次让他这般不好意思。  
太奇怪了，是因为我喜欢他吗？他转头重新看向索隆，突然发现对方的眼中已经充满了浓得化不开的爱意与情欲。他心头一动，主动吻上对方的唇。

山治再次醒来是在深夜，放在床头的手机响个不停，他在心里用上万种不重样的方法将此人咒骂一顿后拿起了手机。  
……  
是伊治。  
心里升起一股不详的预感，山治转头看了一眼尚在熟睡的索隆，他明天还要早起去学校，捡起被扔在地上的睡袍，山治轻手轻脚地出了卧室。  
“干嘛。”  
“你终于肯接电话了啊”电话那头的人听起来心情颇为愉悦“山治，快点回来，杰尔马需要你。”  
“你们到底在放什么屁！”对方游刃有余的语气让他感到不耐烦。  
“别这么粗暴嘛，你可爱的未婚妻会不喜欢的。”  
山治捏紧了拳头：“你在说什么鬼话？”  
“你还不明白吗？我以为自己表达得够清楚了呢。”伊治轻笑一声后继续道“杰尔马的资金链出了一点问题，父亲希望把与夏洛特家的联姻计划提前，以度过此次危机。山治，没有比你更适合的人选了。”  
“你们妄想！”  
电话的另一方传来长久的沉默，伊治突然大笑了两声“山治，这件事我之前就跟你提过，现在只不过是提前了一点而已。更何况，你不希望让蕾玖去涉险吧。”  
砰！山治没能忍住一拳打在了墙壁上。  
“别生气嘛，山治，别忘了，你现在的一切都是杰尔马给的，要不然你怎么养得起你的小情人……”  
“你监视我。”  
“不要把话说得那么难听，这是‘关心’你。总之，你还有一天的时间，把该断的断干净，父亲要在明晚之前见到你。”  
随着通话结束的声音，山治僵直的身体慢慢卸力，他跌坐在沙发上，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手插进头发里，整个人颓丧到像是被抽光了全身的力气。  
良久，他抬起头，看见索隆放在沙发旁的挎包，拉链没有拉好，露出了教材书的一角。像是突然想起什么，他起身走到浴室，拿出了脏衣篮里索隆的校服和道服扔进洗衣机设定好模式，这样他明天去学校就有干净的衣服穿了。  
卧室的门轻轻推开，山治最终还是没能忍住，索隆仍在熟睡，睡像不大老实，一只脚蹬出了被子外。  
分明，就是个半大孩子嘛。他不禁唾弃起自己的自私，明明早就知道了联姻的苗头，却还是没忍住私心，给了人不切实际的妄想。索隆明明是个未来有很多可能的大好少年，自己也许只是他人生中突发的意外，还是早些断了念想的好，何必耗在这里。山治慢慢地掀开被子一角，然后蹭到索隆身边抱住他的手臂，但是让我再自私最后一次吧，他想。  
漫天樱花飞舞，穿着纯白礼服的男人在草地上奔走着，他焦急地四处张望，似乎在寻找着什么，然而四周空荡荡，什么也没有出现。男人开始呼唤，却听不见声音，他开始奔跑并用更大的声音疾呼——什么，你要说什么？  
山治突然睁开了眼睛。  
“你做梦了？”索隆侧躺在他身边，撑着一只手臂看他。  
由于窗帘的遮挡，室内并不亮，在这微弱晨光的衬托下，索隆的脸庞居然呈现出愈发引人沉醉的英俊。山治对他笑了一下：“你怎么还没去学校啊？”  
“你不觉得睁开眼就能看见喜欢的人，这样很像婚后吗？我当然得多感受一下这个时刻。”  
山治听了这话突然大笑起来，索隆不知道他在笑什么，就把他脑袋按在自己肩窝里，一下一下摸着他的头发。  
“索隆……”  
山治慢慢平息下来叫了他一声。  
“嗯。”  
“索隆……”   
山治又叫了他一声，声音闷闷的，像被蒙在雾里。  
索隆把他抱得更紧一些，然后他听见山治缓慢而又平静的声音说：“我要结婚了。”

6、   
三月的樱花开得热烈，片片娇嫩的粉色花瓣从窗外落下，空气好像都被染上温柔。索隆换下道服，和同伴们打过招呼后便准备回家。  
走在他前面的女孩聊起了最近的八卦，索隆不是那种喜欢听人碎嘴的性格，但女孩们话语中的一个词却引起了他的注意——杰尔马。要说最近的大事件，那肯定就是本市第一财团杰尔马破产了，据说他们本来希望利用与隔市财团夏洛特联姻来拯救集团，谁料商场风云突变，夏洛特竟直接借此机会彻底瓦解了杰尔马。  
事件之大，一连占了好几天的头条，就连索隆这种平时不怎么关注新闻的人也知道了。  
其实他才不在意什么财团不财团的，心中所念，无非一人而已。  
他其实不太记得自己那天是怎么走出山治家的，山治一脸平静地说完了令人难以置信的话语，然后便催促他起床上学去，面容平静，语气淡淡，好像只是在说“今天天气不太好”一样，但是怎么可以呢？索隆多希望他能露出一点真实的感情，哪怕骂人也行，至少这样证明他愿意敞开心扉，还有回转的余地。可是没有，山治铁了心要和他划清界限，温和疏离地把他们之间的距离越拉越开，就像被包上一层厚茧的人偶一样。山治最后和他说：“索隆，忘了我吧，就当是逢场作戏，我本来就是这样的人。”  
樱花瓣飘落在肩头，索隆轻轻抬手拂去。最近校外好像新开了一家甜品店，粉粉嫩嫩的装修风格，倒是与这樱花季十分契合，吸引了不少女孩前去，听说老板还是个大帅哥。  
接过派发的甜品店传单，索隆其实不爱吃甜食，但传单上的一样新品却吸引了他的注意，和众多小巧漂亮的樱花限定不同，是个绿不溜秋的麻薯小球，名字叫——绿藻头。  
他转身向甜品店走去。  
街角正好有棵樱花树，店门前落了一地花瓣，不少女孩围聚在门口试吃新品。店主果然如传言中所说是个颇为英俊的男人，他温柔地微笑着，抬头看见索隆的瞬间，眼中的惊讶转瞬即逝：“这位同学，你要来品尝一下新品吗？”  
粉色花瓣划过耳畔，清新的香气混入空气中。  
春天，到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列可能还会有番外吧。。。  
> 祝大家白色情人节快乐！


End file.
